Trébol
by O o Nell o O
Summary: ¿Sabes que significado tiene un trébol de cuatro hojas?


_**Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**_

_**Todos ellos son obra de Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

—¡ves lo que paso por no fijarte por donde caminas niña tonta! —gritaba un pequeño sirviente verde—¡ahora tendré que buscar hierbas para ti y eso me tomara mucho tiempo! —agrego después

—gome—musito cabeza abajo una pequeña de cabello azabache y grandes ojos chocolate

—hemos parado demasiado estos últimos días—continuo sin darle importancia a la pequeña—el amo sesshomaru nunca llegara…adonde sea que el tenga pensado ir… ¡y todo por tu culpa!

—yaken…—se escucho un llamado cortante

El pequeño sapo se congelo en su lugar mientras una pequeña observaba divertida el rostro de este —di-di-dígame —logra articular mientras secaba el sudor frió de su frente con una manga de sus ropajes.

Ambas miradas se dirigieron aun ser con larga cabellera aplatinada, ojos color oro y piel blanca con una apariencia muy suaba al tacto en la cual se encontraba en algunos lugares marcada por pequeños detalles, como una luna menguante de color azul y ligeros toques en morado en medio de su frente, además de unas franjas de color rojo en cada mejilla y ojos dándole un aspecto hermoso a simple viste.

—ve a conseguir alimento para rin—ordeno monótono mientras tomaba asiento al pie de un árbol—lleva a ah-un con tigo…—agrego para después observar el cielo.

Sus acompañantes lo observaron por un tiempo hasta que la pequeña y chirriante voz de la mas joven del grupo hablo—¡quiero comer un pez señor yaken! —aclaro emocionada con grandes ojos de cachorro

—¡que! —chillo—¡estas loca no ahí ríos cerca, el ultimo lo dejamos atrás por mucho! —grito provocando que la pequeña entristeciera.

—yaken—se volvió a escuchar pero con un enfado muy bien disfrazado por el poderoso yōkai que ahora observaba a su sirviente.

El pequeño sapo entendió a la perfección el mensaje de su señor, por lo que corrió hasta el dragón de dos cabezas para montarlo —ah-un ¡vamos! —le ordeno al dragón que levanto vuelo y distancia rápidamente.

El poderoso yökai los observo hasta el punto que desaparecieron del su rango ocular, dejo escapar un delicado suspiro, podía estar seguro que su sirviente no tardaría en llegar al rió, pero no podía decir lo mismo con el tiempo que le tomaría en atrapar el pez…

Dirijo sus orbes color ámbar hasta cierta acompañante que minutos atrás no paraba de correr tras las mariposas del lugar gritando infantil mente "soy una mariposa", tan metida se encontraba en su nuevo papel en la tierra que no se percato de un agujero frente a ella, después esas risas de diversión se trasformaron en pequeños gemidos de dolor causados por un esguince, le cual quería ocultar de su señor para evitarse una reprimenda.

—tonterías—dijo para si mismo, el no perdería su tiempo a sabiendas que ella lo volvería hacer aunque se le dijera que no. Observaba a la pequeña que tallaba su pie izquierdo, el cual se veía hinchado de un lado.

Al ver que su pequeña protegida no se movería de su lugar y al no sentir la presencia de algún ser no deseado, se tomo la libertad de relajarse hasta el regreso de su sirviente, observo por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos a la pequeña rin, la cual se encontraba sentada observando su alrededor y tarareando aquella canción que ella misma creo para pasar el tiempo cuando el y yaken salían aun lugar muy peligroso para ella, al ver que se encontraba tranquila cerro sus ojos por un rato.

La tranquilidad y eterna oscuridad que observa cada vez que cierra sus ojos, le mandan una oleada de recuerdos de lunas pasadas, en cada una de ellas se encontraba un ser, que con el tiempo desaparecía en la oscuridad, cada uno de ellos lo trasformo en un ser con corazón de piedra, un corazón frió, fuerte y oscuro. Mientras se mantenía con vida se topaba con seres que eran falsos y mentirosos, haciéndolo perder tiempo valioso en sus futuros planes.

Los días pasan y el tiempo no le perdona aunque este no lo afecte, sin embargo este le puso grandes rocas en frente para desviarlo de su camino, la ultima roca que tubo en frente, fue la misma que le dio la vida y la que a hecho que recorra el mundo durante todos estos años, mintiéndose a si mismo que lo ase solo para ser el mas poderoso de los inuyökai y así comenzar a trabajar en su gran imperio de yôkais, cuando inconciente mente la razón es otra…

_**¿Tienes algo que proteger?**_

Simples palabras para uno, pero duras para aquel que lo cree saber todo, fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico antes de partir hasta la muerte…

Inunotaisho, el gran perro demonio, su padre, paso hacer otro de los tantos que desaparecían en la oscuridad, solo que fue el único, que lo dejo con la duda errante.

Desde entonces, su vida dejo de avanzar, se quedo en el pasado, en aquel momento, ahora solo vive como un fantasma que vaga hasta los fines de la tierra, creyendo en una meta que dejo de ser su principal objetivo, para pasar a la oscuro de aquel vació, dejando en su lugar, la búsqueda de la respuesta…

—_un poco mas_—murmuraba con gran esfuerzo—_un poco mas…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellas palabras, abrió lentamente sus ojos ámbar y observo el último lugar donde la pequeña rin se encontraba descansando, pero en dicho lugar ya no se encontraba.

—¡wow! ¡son muchos! —dijo embelesada mientras daba ligeros brincos hasta un cúmulo de plantas en el suelo

El yökai la miraba con cierta molestia, ella sabia perfectamente en el estado que se encontraba, por lo tanto tenia que mantenerse quieta hasta el regreso de su sirviente, sin embargo estamos hablando que su protegida es una niña de ocho años la cual es muy curiosa e inquieta, le hecho una mirada rápida al cúmulo de plantas en el suelo, no parecían peligrosas.

—¡ite! —se quejo tomando su pie derecho

Entre brinco y brinco, lastimo su pie derecho con una piedra en el camino, asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el cúmulo de plantas en el suelo. No pudo evitar una pequeña y ligera sonrisa al ver la escena, pero esta se borro al ver que la pequeña rin comenzaba a buscar algo entre la hierba.

—rin—llamo neutral, al ver a la niña asiendo tal cosa, la curiosidad emergió.

Sin embargo, rin no contestaba, estaba ahora metida en la búsqueda de algo, movía los pequeños retoños y al no encontrar lo que buscaba cambiaba de zona —rin—volvió a llamar pero ahora serio, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Su ceño se arrugo, algo que odiaba era que no le pusieran atención cuando este hablaba, elegantemente se puso de pie y camino con tranquilidad hasta la pequeña sentada frente de el. Se coloco de tras de ella tapando la luz del sol e impidiendo que continuara su búsqueda, fui ahí donde la pequeña alzo su rostro para ver la figura imponente que le tapaba la luz.

—¿señor sesshomaru? —se sorprendió al ver a su señor ahí frente a ella cuando minutos antes se encontraba según ella durmiendo.

—¿que buscas rin? —pregunto como si nada mientras dejaba caer el poder de su mirada

—un trébol de cuatro hojas—respondió resuella mientras volvía a su labor

Una ceja se alzo del nivel de la otra al no comprender bien la respuesta, —**un trébol de cuatro hojas**—repitió la respuesta en su mente mientras miraba a la pequeña arrancando y desechando pequeños tréboles.

—¿señor sesshomaru me ayuda a encontrarlo? —pregunto dudosa al no ver que el gran yökai la observaba sin tregua.

Sesshomaru por otra parte, encontraba en cierta forma un largo momento de tranquilidad, ya que al aceptar, la pequeña rin no lo molestaría con preguntas tontas o se escaparía al creer que se encontraba dormido. Dio un paso al frente y se sentó encima de aquel cúmulo de tréboles para comenzar así su búsqueda.

El tiempo paso de manera lenta para el, cuando era todo lo contrario en realidad, no se dio cuenta en que momento fue absorbido por la búsqueda de esta planta por completo, cuando se dio cuenta, el sol se encontraba a solo unos minutos de irse.

Observo su mano izquierda, la cual se encontraba ocupada tomando un trébol de tres hojas, poso su mirada el la pequeña que se encontraba de espaldas a el, buscando aun.

—_te encontrare_—decía con determinación la pequeña

Dejo escapar el segundo suspiro del día mientras lazaba hacia la derecha el trébol de tres hojas, poso uno de sus dedos hizo contacto con el mango de tenseiga. La espada que le dejo su padre, la espada que tanto a renegado, desde el momento que se la entregaron a buscado la forma de hacerla un arma de verdad sin resultados, sin embargo, no la abandono, ya que es un recuerdo material de su padre.

Quien se hubiera imaginado que el gran perro demonio fuera vencido por un humano, todo por proteger a la madre de inuyasha. —**¿acaso el?** —hasta el día de hoy, a vivido con la idea, de que tenseiga se le fue heredada para que creciera su compasión asía la raza humana.

—_una espada que no puedo cortar_—susurro para si mismo—_pero tiene el poder de resurrección_

—señor sesshomaru, ¿lo a encontrado? —pregunto rin a un de espaldas a el. Ajena a los susurros de yökai

—no—fue la respuesta de su señor que continuo observando el cúmulo de tréboles a su alrededor

Removió unas cuantas beses la plantas de su derecha, pero nada del susodicho trébol, le echo un vistazo al cielo que se encontraba en sus últimos minutos antes de convertirse en oscuridad —**lo planeo desde el principio**—se dijo así mismo, bajo la mirada y la dirijo a su izquierda, donde comenzó a buscar sin remover ni un trébol. Detuvo su mirada en uno en particular, este era más pequeño y con un tono verde muy vivo, después callo en cuenta de sus pequeñas hojas—_cuatro_—susurro asombrado, nunca le paso por la mente que lo encontraría en realidad.

Dirijo su mano izquierda hasta el pequeño trébol, pero una presencia muy cerca de el lo detuvo, sabia perfectamente que era rin, pero no sabia que es lo que ella quería ahí a su lado, su respuesta llego cuando sintió algo que caía en su corinilla, era algo muy ligero con un aroma muy frescamente. Miro a su protegida que lo observaba muy feliz con una pequeña corona echa de tréboles de tres hojas, esta se la puso ella en la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿señor sesshomaru usted sabe cual es la significado del trébol de cuatro hojas? —pregunto tomando mas tréboles en sus manos.

El guardo silencio dando a conoces su respuesta—la hoja de la izquierda del tallo significa fama, la segunda hoja izquierda riqueza la tercera salud y la cuarta amor…—dijo orgullosa al darle a conocer algo nuevo a su señor.

Sesshomaru la observo mientras ella continuaba buscando entre los demás—yo—dijo rin de repente—yo quiero encontrarlo…para dárselo a usted —agrego apenada

Desde el principio, su padre le tenia pensado dar a tenseiga, no para darle el don de la humanidad, sino para encontrara se respuesta…

Aquella tarde, en aquel bosque oscuro, como un cachorro mal herido, fue atendido por una humana, una humana cuyo rostro fue marcado por su raza, incluso su mente, la cual guarda la imagen de la muerte. Al verla ahí tirada sin vida en aquel oscuro bosque, su corazón de roca se quebró, fui ahí donde tenseiga le dio su respuesta…

Fue ahí donde su tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo, fue ahí donde dejo aquel corazón de roca, ahora emprende un viaje con ella a su lado.

**Flash Back**

—¿Sesshomaru que traes en las manos? —pregunta una mujer de piel blanca y largo cabello plateado amarado por dos coletas y marcas faciales iguales al mencionado.

Se ve entre los grandes jardines del gran palacio del occidente un niño de cabello plateado y ropajes completamente blancos que observa ambas manos muy atentamente, al no tener respuesta la mujer se encamina hasta el pequeño.

—encontraste un trébol de cuatro hojas—le dice de manera aburrida

—¿es extraña este tipo de plata? —pregunta colocando esta frente a su madre

—en realidad si, solo la encuentra muy pocos, se dice que te trae suerte, ademas de tener otro significado—responde dejando a un mas curioso a su cachorro.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta mirando la pequeña planta

—se mió—responde cortante, a lo que el pequeño la mira confuso

—¿se mió?, no entiendo…—responde dejando a un lado la planta

—llegare el momento en el que lo comprendas sessho—agrego para darle fin a la charla y encaminarse al castillo.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Se mió, en este caso, se mía, todo este tiempo tubo que pasar, todo lo que tubo que ver, todo lo que tubo que renegar, para no terminar siguiendo el camino de su padre, pero, por alguna razón, la idea no le desagrado.

Con cuidado cubrió el pequeño trébol entre los demás, después se coloco de tal forma que no permitiera a rin buscara en ese lugar, aun no era tiempo para pedirle tal cosa…

Regresara de nuevo para tomarlo y pedirle su mano

Tal vez…

Dentro de seis años más

…


End file.
